


Wait For Me

by The_Comet_and_The_Speedster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Comet_and_The_Speedster/pseuds/The_Comet_and_The_Speedster
Summary: Mick goes to tell [Y/N] about traveling with the legends.





	Wait For Me

[Y/N] was working from home the day Mick Rory told her he was leaving to stop Vandal Savage. Though she knew about Mick’s past criminal offenses she didn’t quite care, of course it bothered her, but as long as Mick kept that part of his life out of their relationship, and didn’t kill anyone else, she could overlook the criminal activity. They’d been together for just about nine months when Mick showed up at her door, though they basically shared her apartment.   
“Hey babe,” She smiled as she opened the door, “you know you can just come in right? Or did you loose your key again?”  
“No I just-“ he starts “never mind this was stupid anyway.” He turns to leave.  
“Mick” her voice stops him, she had been nothing but a weakness of his since they’d started whatever this actually was. “Nothing you tell me will ever be stupid.” And there it was the encouragement, the positivity, the reason he hadn’t told Snart about her. “Now why don’t you come in and tell me what’s up?”  
He faced her finally staring her down hoping that she’d give it up, but after a solid minute of them each staring the other down to get their way Mick knew this wasn’t a fight he could win. “Fine” he huffed passing her into the apartment.  
“Do you want a snack or anything first?” She asked.  
“No.” Though [Y/N] knew Mick wasn’t much of a talker, this was a new thing for him, he never refused food. Something really must be up.  
“Okay” Her smile slightly faltered. “So what is so ‘stupid’ that you didn’t want to even tell me?” she sat next to him on the couch  
“Snart and I have a job.” Mick tells her.  
“Oh,” she says slightly surprised, they had an unspoken agreement that they didn’t talk shop, so it must be something that could easily go sideways “Mick are you gonna be in danger?”  
“I’m always in danger” Mick tells her  
“Mick-“  
“Yes, it’s going to be dangerous” he replies. She doesn’t say anything, just looks at him sadly, “Snart wants to go play hero.” He finally breaks the silence.   
“What?” she asks  
“This brit kidnapped us and told us if we go time traveling with him, we’ll be legends.”  
“You got kidnapped?” She asks rather than dispute the time travel portion of his story. She takes a breath, before continuing, “You trust Snart right?”  
“He’s my partner of course I trust him.”  
“Then you should go,” She answers, he opens his mouth to protest, “I know you think it’s playing hero, but how many people can say they traveled through time?” she spins it. “And there’s some really cool stuff about the past, like Vikings and pirates. I think you’d have a great time, plus who’s gonna keep Snart focused?” She puts a hand on his, “I know you’ll love it, so do it, if not for yourself, do it for me.”  
He doesn’t answer, he just looks at her hungrily before pulling her into a kiss. It was full of need, of what she couldn’t have told you, but before she knew it he had pulled her over him and laying her on top of himself as if this were going to ground him here forever. The kiss breaks and she lays on his chest.  
“When do you leave?” she asks listening to his rugged breathing through his chest.   
“3 hours.” He states.  
“You’ll come find me as soon as you get back?” she asks looking at him with suddenly childlike eyes.  
“Of course.” He softens letting her fall back onto his chest, keeping her in his arms for just as long as he can, and when she ultimately falls asleep, he carries her to their shared bed and tucks her in, leaving a kiss on her forehead as she curls into herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
